La Nota Final
by Neark-kun
Summary: Una serie de homicidios sin respuesta envuelven a Demian y Víctor, dos agentes de la justicia que luchan día a día contra el crimen. Sin embargo, luego de una misteriosa llamada la vida de ellos cambia, teniéndose que enfrentar a lo más oscuro del mundo mismo, cara a cara con la muerte.


Capítulo I: Círculo

Diez de la Noche.

Con la luna titilante, y en ciertos minutos, obstaculizada por las nubes de aquella noche de invierno, Fabián, cansado de una horrible cena familiar, subió a su dormitorio velozmente y cerró la puerta con pestillo. "Al fin, un rato de soledad para disfrutar con las grandes maravillas que nos proporciona la vida", pensaba el muchacho mientras cargaba lentamente la página de porno que usualmente abría y mientras se disponía para desatar sus perversiones juveniles frente a su computador. Todo hasta allí iba normal: los gemidos por minuto y los virus que se acumulaban en la memoria por segundo, mientras el chico movía su mano con cierta delicadeza y rapidez. Todo hasta allí iba normal, hasta que sin querer Fabián hace "clic" en uno de los múltiples anuncios de la pantalla. Entonces, se quedó mirando el computador, acomodándose el pantalón por si alguien entraba.

Ocho de la Mañana.

La madre, enojada, enciende la radio a todo volumen para despertar a su hijo, Fabián, el cual se había quedado dormido y no había ido al colegio. "No me doy por vencido", cantaba Luis Fonsi, con ese acento de mierda que le cargaba a la señora, pero consideraba era suficiente para que ese mocoso despertara. Los minutos pasaban sin reacción, por lo que la mujer dispuso a entrar de cualquier forma a la intimidad del joven: tomó la llave del piso, la insertó en la chapa y movió la perilla, pero no se podía abrir, algo estaba haciendo fuerza. "Abre cabro chico! No te resistas que debes ir al colegio!" Le gritaba la madre desde el otro lado, presionando con fuerza la madera de la gastada puerta. Tal vez no debió empujar tanto, pues la puerta cedió velozmente partiendo en dos el brazo del menor que se encontraba impidiendo la entrada desde el suelo. Frente a un charco de sangre, su hijo yacía con la boca a medio abrir, un frasco abierto y dibujo de un círculo con rayas en la pared, marcado por la propia sangre del menor, cosas que una madre ignora por completo al contemplar frente a ella el frío cuerpo de su amado pequeño. El desmayo fue instantáneo, y pasaron varias horas antes que la policía llegara a revisar el cuerpo, o que la señora recuperara el aliento.

Doce del día.

Martina lloraba desconsoladamente mientras los peritos forenses se llevaban el cuerpo de Fabián. Habían revisado toda la habitación, tomado las declaraciones pertinentes y analizado el cuerpo una y otra vez. "Es un claro caso de suicidio", decía el oficial, mientras se llevaba el arma: un frasco de viagra completamente vacío, el cual el joven utilizaba para "estimularse" más de lo que debía. Sin embargo, Martina no estaba convencida de la situación, ella pensaba que había un error, sí! Tenía que ser un error! Que Fabián no era esa clase de personas, por más peleas familiares que hubiese. Si bien algunos datos no calzaban, como la marca del círculo con sangre, que no tenía mucha explicación, en la investigación, el computador lleno de mujeres en pleno acto sexual y las pastillas indicaban una sobredosis de viagra, lo que provocó que el joven quedara como un palo (en todos los sentidos posibles) y como típica acción de investigaciones se cerró velozmente el caso bajo el sustrato de "suicidio", sin mayores conflictos.

O eso debía pasar…

Diez de la Mañana.

Creo que habían pasado diez o doce días desde el llamado, entre los nuestros "suicidio erecto", siendo su única mención para cagarnos de la risa. En mi escritorio había otra carpeta nueva, un caso más, cuya inscripción decía "caso coma y dos puntos".

- Fiscal Demian -decía la secretaria- ha llegado de investigaciones ese caso en la mañana, lo esperan en la escena del crimen.

Miré sin importancia el expediente, quien hojea el diario mientras está en el baño, para aceptar de mala gana con un tosco "está bien, avise que voy". Tal vez, si hubiese leído con un poco más de detalle, habría rechazado la investigación, y hoy seguiría mi curso normalmente, y no en el infierno que me encuentro.


End file.
